


This emptiness in him

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, post Q220, slightly AoKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why isn't the world burning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This emptiness in him

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Q220. Spoilers, if you don’t read the manga. Not beta-ed.

**This emptiness in him**

 

His steps are heavy; going back home is a torture, he is surprised he has strength to move his legs at all. This is funny, because his legs may weight now more than hundred kilos, but his chest is empty. There is no heart, he ripped it out and stomped on it, didn’t he? So why, why  _everything_  hurts so fucking much?

"Daiki, is that you? The dinner is almost ready." The sing-song voice of his mother, something he usually likes to listen to, this time doesn’t stir any reaction. Aomine only nods, though no-one can see him, and goes to his room, leaving wet puddles all over the floor and the stairs. 

The boy manages to step into his room, before his legs give up and he lands on his ass, leaning against the door. The emptiness that was once his heart is growing bigger, threatening to swallow him whole. Aomine used to see light in his and other people’s future; why should he think about bad stuff? Yet, now everything he see is darkness. If the emptiness in his chest doesn’t kill him first, this darkness will wrap itself like a blanket around him and pull him into nothingness.

The memory of Tetsu’s hurt expression show itself in Aomine’s head and he screams silently, hiding his face in his hands. How could he say something like that to Tetsu? His precious friend, his shadow which he so carelessly threw away…

Aomine is trembling from cold, tears are rolling down his cheeks. The boy is breathing hard, all the time replying his meeting with Kuroko in his mind. He destroyed their friendship, didn’t he? He didn’t want to say that! He wanted to ask for help, for Tetsu’s touch, for fucking arm to cry on it. Now… now he has nothing.

His mother is calling him for dinner. His father just come back home from work; he hears twang of the man’s keys. From the outside he hears kids that started to playing in puddles since it’s stopped raining. Everything is so freaking normal.

Why? The world should be burning, falling apart; there should be only pain - like the one he is feeling right now. Only pain and sorrow, because there is no Kuroko Tetsuya in Aomine’s life any more so why even bother with everything else?

Maybe the world didn’t fall apart, but Aomine Daiki’s surely did it.


End file.
